


the best laid plans

by midwestwind



Category: Psych
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage, Wedding Night, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwestwind/pseuds/midwestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of the amazing life she was promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say about this one, it's pretty straight forward. i started daydreaming up scenarios of shawn and juliet's future together and it turned into this. big ups to mel who proofread and helped come up with the name "millie". all credit for that goes to her, based off of the name millicent from rob-a-bye baby.
> 
> originally posted to: http://julietohara.tumblr.com/post/82153914260

Juliet lets out a small content sigh and leans back into Shawn’s chest. He laces their fingers together in front of her as they watch Gus strikeout with a bridesmaid on the dance floor. She feels him chuckle behind her and shake his head.

“So,” he begins, lifting their joined hands so the light catches on her rings, “how does it feel to officially be Mrs. Juliet Spencer?” She laughs because it actually sounds amazing. Legally she plans to stay an O’Hara but she loves the sound of Juliet _Spencer_.

“I don’t know,” she teases, “how does it feel to officially be Mr. Shawn O’Hara?” He laughs and kisses her neck, dropping their hands back down against the soft material of her white dress.

“Pretty damn good.”

—

Juliet’s done a lot of satisfying things in her life, most of them career related but at thirty-three she’s a pretty satisfied person over all. She quickly learns there are few things in life more satisfying than being hastily removed from your wedding dress by your smokin’ hot husband in a fancy hotel.

She sinks down into the pillow and laughs at little as Shawn flops down next to her. They’re both naked, sweaty, and sated.

“I think it’s safe,” she pants, “to say we consummated the _hell_ out of this marriage.” She grins as he chuckles next to her and raises his hand in a high five. She slaps her palm against his before he rolls onto his side, nudging her to do the same, and pulling her tight against him. He locates the wine colored silk sheet and pulls it over them. He starts planting gentle kisses against her bare shoulder that turn more heated as he finds her neck, his hand coming up from her waist to find her breast. She laughs.

“Down boy, don’t start anything you’re not in prime condition to follow through on.” He pulls away from her and she glances at him over her shoulder. He flashes a mischievous grin and disappears under the sheet. She rolls back onto her back and instinctively opens her legs for him.

She gasps when his mouth finds her.

—

“It better not be another surprise party.” She hears Shawn sigh behind her and his hands over eyes drop a little as his shoulders sag.

“It’s not,” he insists.

“Good. Because I told you, I’m done with parties.”

“Yeah, yeah, until you turn forty. I know.” She nods once, glad he remembers. After a minute of silent walking she starts again.

“So, where are we going then?” She tries for casual but she knows he’s not buying it. They’re both practically surging with excitement.

“Just enjoy the surprise, Jules.” She lets out a heavy dramatic sigh.

“If I must.” He laughs and stops for a minute to reach around her, managing to keep her eyes covered with one large hand. She hears the tinkling of a bell and feels the terrain and air temperature change as if they’re stepping into a store or diner. Finally, he drops his hands with a flourish.

“The animal shelter?” She asks, looking around at the cages. He nods excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child.

“I believe my proposal said something about dogs.”

“It also said something about kids.” He almost chokes and she laughs reaching for his hand.

“Dogs is a good start, though,” she grins and he tugs her to his side, kissing her once before dragging her towards the desk in the center of the room to ask about the dogs.

—

Juliet is already agitated enough and if Shawn doesn’t stop pacing she might just throw the shampoo bottle at him. She groans and reaches for him in the small bathroom, tugging at his hand to pull him to sit on the side of the tub next to her. He does, reluctantly.

His watch ticks loudly in the silence and Juliet taps her fingers against the porcelain of the tub in time with it. After what feels like hours, her phone begins to chime signaling that the three minutes is up. She doesn’t even bother to turn it off as the both fumble for the little plastic stick sitting on the sink. Shawn knocks it into the sink on accident and Juliet stands to grab it, dropping down on the toilet with her eyes closed as she takes a breath.

She opens her eyes.

**Pregnant**

Clear as day. She holds it out for Shawn to see and when she forces her eyes to his, she thinks he might be tearing up. He reaches for her suddenly, the plastic falling to the floor. His lips crash against hers and he lifts her up from the toilet, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He carries her to the bedroom.

—

She lays on her back with her arm over her eyes. Shawn’s curled up next to her on his side, his hand rubbing absently at her stomach. It’s so fucking hot and she’d snap at him for practically being on top of her if his hand against her skin didn’t feel so good. A groan slips past her lips without her consent and, even though she can’t see him, she feels his eyes on her face.

“You okay, babe?” He asks gently and this time her groan is on purpose as she flings her arm off her face. She is so sick of that question.

“No, I’m not okay,” she snaps, “I’m going to fucking pop at any minute here.” She motions to her enlarged stomach and Shawn chuckles. She gives him a withering glare.

“Don’t laugh. You did this to me.” He laughs again and shakes his head, his hand stilling against her stomach.

“I seem to recall what we did to cause this requiring two parties,” he teases and she sighs.

“It’s so hot,” she explains after a minute, “I’m burning up, I can’t stop sweating, I’m freaking _huge_. Ugh, I must look disgusting.” She drops her arm across her eyes again and yawns, settling back into the pillows. She can feel Shawn shaking his head next to her.

“I assure you Juliet, even with all of that, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” She rolls her eyes behind her lids but can’t stop the smile on her face

—

Juliet watches Shawn from her hospital bed, gown bunching up awkwardly against her legs. His eyes are wide and he’s faced down murderers but she’s never seen him look so terrified. Terrified and.. hopeful.

“Juliet,” he croaks, marveling at the tiny pink bundle in his arms, “we _made_ her.” Juliet lets out a quiet laugh, they’re both scared to speak too loud. The nurses left them with some simple instructions but Juliet has to admit she is a little scared too. Shawn glances up at her briefly before returning his full attention to the little girl cradled against his chest.

“She’s so beautiful,” he continues, “God, she is going to _own me_.” Juliet gives a watery laugh and tries to keep her emotions in check. Shawn stands slowly and moves the short distance to her bed, she shifts over giving him room to sit with her.

“Yeah,” she sighs, “we’re both pretty screwed, huh?” He gives her that big child-like grin that, after all these years, still causes butterflies to take flight in her stomach and leans over carefully to give her a firm kiss on the mouth.

“I love you so much,” he breathes, pressing his forehead to hers before looking back down at their daughter, “I love you both so much.” Juliet can feel that dam breaking and is only saved the tears when Henry comes knocking at the hospital room door with Shawn’s mom and her dad in tow.

—

She can tell there’s a problem when she sees Shawn slam the car door from the kitchen window. He helps Millie out of the car and moves toward the house. She hasn’t seen him like this in years, he looks like a coiled spring, prepped for a fight. He slams the door on his way in and they both meet her in the kitchen. He’s muttering as he leans against the sink and faces away from her and she makes out enough - “smug bastard”, “high horse” - to know his anger is being improperly placed.

Millie lingers around the doorway, looking a little scared and like she might cry. Juliet sighs and kneels down in front of her.

“Daddy’s not mad at you, sweetie,” she assures the tiny blonde. “Go on upstairs, okay? I’ll come help you clean up for dinner in a bit.” Millie nods silently and takes off towards the stairs, seemingly sated with her mothers assurance that she’s not in trouble. Juliet stands and moves to lean against the kitchen table, waiting Shawn out. After a few minutes, he seems to calm enough and turns to face her.

“What happened?” She asks softly. Millie had had the day off school and had spent the afternoon with Henry while she was at work and Shawn ran some errands. Henry had moved to San Francisco right before Millie was born, determined to have a good relationship with his granddaughter.

“I got there and he was fucking prepping her, Jules,” he’s about one octave above his tone being called a ‘growl’. Juliet raises her eyebrows and waits for him to continue. He groans and throws his head back in frustration, the fight slowly draining out of him.

“She’s five fucking years old and he’s got her closing her eyes and counting hats. I can’t believe him! After all the bullshit he and I went through after I got back to Santa Barbara and he’s pulling this bullshit.” Juliet sighs and crosses her arms.

“What did you do?” He shrugs.

“What could I do? I just started yelling at him until I remembered Millie was sitting right there and she’d probably never seen me go off like that.” Juliet nods. Millie has Shawn wrapped around her finger and she doesn’t think the little girl has ever even heard him raise his voice in anything other than an exuberant yell. Shawn had never been quick to anger in the first place but she knew Henry could bring it out of him.

“I should go talk to her,” he sighs, straightening and setting his sights on the door to the hallway.

“Give her a bit,” Juliet insists, pulling out one of the chairs from the table and sitting down, “she was just confused. She didn’t realize you weren’t mad at her. She’ll be fine.” Shawn nods and runs a hand through his hair.

“I need to talk to you, anyway.” He looks up at her, sensing her tone and seems to tense all over again. She looks down at her lap, trying to decide if she should bother with trying to be coy or beating around the bush.

Sighing, she makes a decision, “I’m pregnant.”

Shawn’s eyes get comically wide and he moves towards her, dropping to his knees in front of her.

“Are you sure?” She shrugs.

“Mostly. I’m about two weeks late. I took a couple tests while you were out, repetition and all that.” He nods, his hands resting on her knees. They’d talked about having another child before but it’d been a while and they hadn’t really planned it. In hindsight, Juliet figured if they were really that afraid of having another kid they’d have been playing it safer than they had been in the last few months. Between Millie and Juliet’s job, they were pretty much jumping each other anytime they had a minute to themselves lately.

Shawn’s grinning though, so she figures it’s alright.

“We haven’t talked about it in a while,” he murmurs, looking down at the floor insecurely before meeting her eyes again, “are you happy about this?” She laughs and pulls him up by his shoulders to meet him mouth.

“What a silly question!”

—

“Did mommy _eat_ the baby?” Shawn lets out a loud laugh and Juliet can tell from the look in his eye that he’s considering saying yes for the novelty of it. She, on the other hand, would prefer to avoid the need for any child psychiatrists down the road. She kicks him under the table. Hard.

“No,” he grunts, “no, sweetie, it’s a little more complicated than that.”

—

“What do you want it to be?” He asks suddenly, quietly. Millie has been resisting going to bed recently and they’re both expecting her to make an appearance with some sort of sob story any moment. Juliet looks over at him, her hand resting lightly on the only barely there bump.

She hums, mulling the question over, considering the small protrusion of her stomach. This part isn’t so bad but she’s dreading the months to come when she’ll be the size of a beached whale and annoyed by every little thing Shawn does. She thinks about Millie though, and the look on Shawn’s face the first time he held her and remembers that the ends definitely outweigh the means.

“I guess I just want it to be healthy,” she shrugs, though the words sound like a cliché. Shawn lays on his side, tracing a light pattern on her upper arm.

“I hope it’s a boy,” he smirks, “I don’t like being outnumbered by you women.” She barks out a laugh.

“You? Outnumbered? Please! You and Millie are like an unstoppable force, if anyone is outnumbered, it’s me. I’m the only adult in this house.” He chuckles and shrugs, rolling onto his back.

“Adulthood is overrated.”

“That’s a great attitude from a soon-to-be father of two,” she teases. His hand travels down her arm, finds hers, intertwines their fingers.

“I love you, Jules.” She squeezes his hand.

“That’s good, because you’re definitely stuck with me now.”

—

“Next time,” Juliet huffs, “you get to do this whole labor thing.” Shawn laughs, holding her free hand gently.

“Next time?” He teases. “We already have two kids _and_ two dogs. Maybe you should’ve married for money.” He shakes his head remorsefully and Juliet lets out a tired laugh. She cradles the little blanket wrapped bundle to her chest with the hand not in Shawn’s.

She sighs contentedly and can feels Shawn’s eyes on her. She’s about to tell him to stop staring at her when a gentle knock comes from the open door. Gus pokes his head in.

“Hey, guys,” he smiles gently, “someone wanted to say hi.” Millie comes in like a tornado bouncing immediately into Shawn’s arms eliciting laughs from the adults in the room. Juliet gently shushes Millie, though, and the little girl leans up to try to get a peek at her new sibling.

Juliet turns the baby around carefully, holding it out for Gus and Millie to see.

“This,” she says quietly, “is Andrew Henry Spencer.”


End file.
